


Whipped Cream

by Luminee



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soft Jacob, baby bisexual hyunjae, panicked gay hyunjae, side bbangnyu, side juric, whipped hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Hyunjae discovers he's bisexual, through a lot of suffering, but now he has to confess, bringing a new form of suffering.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> yes i stan the boyz now 
> 
> hope you enjoy this! i was trying to be funny at first and so yeaah i hope it works uwu

Coming out as bisexual had not been complicated. Yet, and even if Hyunjae’s friends were mostly all already out, proudly gay or bisexual, he had googled a few times “how to come out to your friends”, without even being satisfied with the wikihow tutorial.

As expected, everything had went smoothly but it had still gave a few insomnia to Hyunjae before doing it. (well smoothly until Younghoon had faked crying because Hyunjae was his only straight friend and how will he prove now that he was not straight-phobic without him).

Hyunjae had thought the worse was behind him after that. Realizing by himself that he was bisexual had already been a difficult because it had meant accepting that the reason why his heart would start beating like crazy every time he was in front of Jacob, the sweet guy from his art class with sparkling eyes and a soft voice, was not tachycardia but just feelings. With this realization had come several breakdowns, a lot of running away when Jacob tried to talk to him and tons of Juyeon eyeing him like _he knew_ something he did not (eventually he had understood the whole feelings thing, it just had took him more time and google said it was okay).

However, now that he had stopped the whole denying process, that he had come out (and stopped doing it once Chanhee had looked had him and simply said “of course you have a gay vibe”), Hyunjae had understood the next step and he did not like it at all.

“Hey Hyunjae,” Juyeon said snapping a his fingers in front of his face, “did your coffee insulted you, you’ve been staring at it with angry eyes for a few minutes now.”

They were sitting in the university main coffee shop. Juyeon and him were not in the same classes, so to make sure to catch up they would spent all their free times in the café, most of the time just sitting at a table mostly talking, sometimes really ordering something. They had perfected the art of keeping an empty coffee cup on their table so no one would kick them out. Eric, Juyeon’s boyfriend and classmates that he had met at the beginning of the year, was sitting next to him, nodding seriously to accentuate his boyfriend’s words.

“No, sorry, I was just thinking.”

Juyeon and Eric exchanged a knowing look, both of them muttering a compassionate “aah”, that was not very helpful. “Is it about you-know-who?” Juyeon asked.

Hyunjae raised an eyebrow, “you-know-who? What?”

“Jacob,” said Eric very solemnly, making Juyeon giggle and Hyunjae sigh, his cheeks still blushing anyway no matter how hard he tried to hide it, “Why won’t you just say his name?” he mumbled instead.

“Was not sure you were ready,” Juyeon explained, “it’s been a touchy subject.”

“Okay but Voldemort? Me denying feelings made you call him like wizards do for Voldemort?”

Eric laughed loudly and Juyeon shrugged, “glad to see you’re more comfortable with it now!”

Hyunjae tried to hit his best friend who quickly hid behind a still laughing Eric, avoiding the punch. “I’ve never been uncomfortable, I just didn’t know!” he whined going back to his coffee that he had not drunk yet.

Juyeon carefully came back to his sit, still keep his hands on Eric’s shoulders, “does that mean you never run away from him when he tried to talk to you?” he innocently commented.

Hyunjae felt his cheeks burning once again, “how do you-” he started before interrupted himself, remembering Chanhee shared this class with them too.

“Chanhee told Younghoon who basically told everyone.”

“I’m gonna kill them both and then myself,” he said dramatically. Juyeon put a comforting hand on his, “don’t” he softly said.

Before he could answer anything else, Eric slapped his back, “hey isn’t it him?!”

Hyunjae quickly thought he needed better friend as Juyeon turned over to watch where his boyfriend was now pointing with his other hand, both without exercising any kind of discretion, but he had not much time to think as Jacob’s gaze crossed his and he felt his brain stop, all his thoughts disappearing into a void. It was the first time since he had acknowledge his feelings for the other boy that he was seeing him, he felt like his heart was dropping in his chest. Jacob seemed surprised, Hyunjae hoped it was not because he had heard Eric yelling, but he smiled.

Jacob smiled. At him. His eyes sparkling even more when Hyunjae tried to answer with a nod of the head, and he felt like all life had left his body, except for the loud sound of his heart beat directly in his ears.

Eric pushed him on his back and he got up, not being able to take his eyes off of Jacob, “go talk to him!” his friend said, and for an unknown reason he followed that advice, his feet walking by themselves to Jacob.

The latter smiled even more when Hyunjae came closer to him, “hey,” he whispered, his voice raspier than usual and he hated that immediately. The beating of his heart was too loud, his cheeks burning and his hands clammy, he wanted to run away. He took the mental note to never listen to Eric, or Juyeon, or any other of his friends, and to probably change his name and country as soon as possible.

“Hey,” Jacob answered with his very sweet voice that made Hyunjae smile brightly, probably a bit foolishly too.

The other boy seemed to wait for him to keep on talking but no words were able to cross his lips. Jacob tilted his head on the side, his expression still very gentle, yet slightly confused. “Are you okay?”

No, was the first thing that came up to his mind. Nothing was okay because he was standing in front of Jacob, making a fool of himself since he was not able to say anything, not even to say something smart but just to talk like a normal human being. Instead, his hands and legs were shaking simply because every time Jacob was there, his whole body and mind seemed to shut itself off. Because Jacob was Jacob, looking so ridiculously pretty and cute for no reason at all, and Hyunjae was Hyunjae. In Younghoon’s words, that were currently buzzing in his mind, he was emotionally constipated and needed help.

“Yes, it’s fine, I just- uh, have to go,” he muttered. On those words he flew out of the coffee shop, feeling Jacob’s eyes following him. For a second he thought the latter had called his name but he ignored it, walking as fast as possible outside.

The cold breeze of the wind got him back on reality. All the other scenarios that he could have done were already playing in his head. He could have asked Jacob if he wanted a coffee with him, they could have talked and he could have get to know him a bit better, at least he could have said he looked forward to their shared class. He felt so embarrassed, anything would have been better than the way he had ran away. Now Jacob probably would thought he was completely stupid, or that he hated him.

“Hyunjae!”

He froze recognizing the voice. He was sure he was dreaming but someone grabbed his wrist, making him turn over to face Jacob, whose eyebrows were furrowed by confusion. “It seems like you always end up to run away when you talk to me,” he remarked. Hyunjae wanted to disappear but the feeling of Jacob’s hand on his skin made him, also, eagerly want to hold his hand.

“Do you want to talk to me or avoid me?”

Hyunjae took a deep breath, “talk,” he managed to let out magically, “I wanna talk to you.”

Jacob’s face lit up, Hyunjae felt like crying. “Good. I want that too.”

“Really?” he choked out, too surprised, “you don’t think I’m stupid?”

The other one giggled, smiling until his teeth were showing which made Hyunjae melt even more. “I find you confusing, mostly,” he eventually explained, “I don’t understand you. I would like to, though.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjae whispered, “really sorry, it’s just...”

He sighed, “I just don’t know how to act around you, every time I just cross your eyes I suddenly feel like I cannot control anything and it’s frustrating because I really wish to tell you that I like you and I wanna be with you I just have no idea how to because-”

He got interrupted by Jacob’s lips on his. It took him a few seconds to understand what was going on, his eyes wide opened as the information was slowly reaching his brain. Jacob was kissing him.

Oh my god Jacob was kissing him and he was not kissing back.

Hyunjae closed his eyes eventually, enjoying the sweet taste of Jacob’s lips on his, feeling like butterflies had exploded in his stomach. It was a very gentle and light kiss that Jacob broke pretty quickly, yet it was enough for Hyunjae to feel the happiness bursting in his heart like a firework.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jacob murmured. He acted very confident but Hyunjae could see the tint of pink on his cheeks and he felt the urge to caress it with his finger. And he did it, gently, softly, because Jacob had kissed him and it felt like anything was possible. “I like you too,” he added looking directly into his eyes.

Hyunjae put a shy kiss on his lips, and it made the other one smile.

He wanted to jump all over the place and yell his happiness to the entire world, in this case the entire university, but instead he smiled back. “So, do you have time for a coffee with me?” he asked, “and I will take you on a proper date on the weekend.”

Jacob nodded with enthusiasm, “as long as you don’t run away anymore, that sounds good to me.”

Hyunjae chuckled, a bit embarrassed at his own behavior. Jacob grabbed his hand and lead him back inside the café. On the corner of his eyes, he saw Juyeon and Eric watching him with a knowing look, yet they were both laughing, probably at him.

He did not mind too much, focusing all his attention to the absolute perfect boy in front of him, the one that had completely changed everything for him.

Now that Jacob was looking back lovingly at him, Hyunjae thought this change was for the best after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @woobrioche


End file.
